<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>EXO en Five Nights At Freddy's by ex0tiny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274313">EXO en Five Nights At Freddy's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex0tiny/pseuds/ex0tiny'>ex0tiny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), K-pop, NCT (Band), SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Killer Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), M/M, OT9 (EXO)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex0tiny/pseuds/ex0tiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Introducción en la primera parte de la historia.<br/>Es un crossover entre five nights at freddy'sny exo. Contiene Chanbaek, son los protagonistas de esta historia. <br/>Espero que les guste y disfruten de esta historia intrigante, <br/>Con cariño,<br/>Su escritora.</p>
<p>*historia también publicada en wattpad*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>exo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introducción</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Realmente era una terrible pesadilla ¿Cómo habían terminado en esa situación? ¿Acaso no era solo un juego no dañino?</p>
<p>Ninguno de los nueve que quedaban vivos sabían cómo escapar de esa horrible pesadilla, dos estaban muertos y estaban seguros que había al menos uno o dos asesinos entre ellos, todo era muy raro y ya nadie sabía en quién confiar y en quién no.</p>
<p>Baekhyun ya no sabía cómo mantener la calma, realmente no conocía a los dos que murieron, pero pensar en la posibilidad de que él, Chanyeol, Sehun o Jongdae podrían ser los próximos le ponía los pelos de punta.</p>
<p>Chanyeol por otro lado no sabía qué hacer, quería ayudar, pero no sabía cómo, no le gustaba ver a Baekhyun así de angustiado por aquellas dos muertes que, por lo que había escuchado, los robots fueron protagonistas de ese suceso, y aunque no haya conocido a ninguno, sus muertes lo impactaron igual.</p>
<p>El juego al inicio parecía fácil y una estupidez, un laberinto, puertas y robots graciosos, pero todo se tornó oscuro y tenebroso, necesitaban encontrar una forma de salir de allí inmediatamente si no querían tener otra perdida en el grupo...</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo comenzó en un día normal de universidad luego de clases. El grupo de amigos de Baekhyun, Sehun, Jongdae y Chanyeol, habían quedado de ir a un café una vez terminadas sus clases para organizar su fin de semana.</p>
<p>Baekhyun estaba cansado, no había tenido descanso en todo el día, pero aun así estaba emocionado por ir, ya que podría pasar tiempo con sus amigos, en especial con Chanyeol.</p>
<p>Una vez en el café, Sehun comenzó hablando de lo que podrían hacer durante el fin de semana, algo que no hayan hecho ya, porque a decir verdad eran de ir a todos lados y eran muy conocidos en los clubes nocturnos...</p>
<p>_ <em>no sé, yo diría de hacer algo tranquilo, estoy muy cansado como para ir a algún club _</em> dice Baekhyun tratando de no sonar aguafiestas.</p>
<p>_ <em>¿No será que no quieres ir por cierta persona? _</em> dice Sehun levantando una ceja.</p>
<p>_ <em>cállate, no quiero hablar de eso, jamás volverá a suceder _</em> dijo el pelirosa para luego mirar con angustia a Chanyeol y bajar su cabeza.</p>
<p>Jongdae, quien notó la incomodidad que se había generado trató de cambiar de tema...</p>
<p>_<em> listo, clubes no. ¿Qué les parece de ir a ver una película? _</em> ofreció el más bajo.</p>
<p>A Sehun la idea no les gustó mucho, no le interesan mucho los cines y menos ir con amigos. En cambio, a Chanyeol si le gustaba la idea, él era todo un amante de las filmografías, más que todo las del género de comedia. Baekhyun, por otra parte, ni siquiera había escuchado lo que su amigo había dicho, se quedó atrapado pensando lo que, ocurrido aquella noche en el club, pensaba en el disgusto que le había generado aquel desgraciado que quiso jugar con él.</p>
<p>_<em> Baek... Baekhyun _</em> lo llamó Chanyeol un poco preocupado.</p>
<p>_ <em>¿Qué sucede? _</em> dijo el pelirosa tratando de volver a la realidad.</p>
<p>_ <em>¿Te gusta la idea de ir al cine? _</em> repitió Jongdae.</p>
<p>_ <em>si, está bien, no me disgusta, pero no películas románticas por favor _</em> Baekhyun realmente odiaba las películas románticas, no les encontraba el sentido, siempre eran lo mismo.</p>
<p>Sehun a todo esto, seguía negado en ir al cine, estaba pensando en otra cosa para hacer hasta que, de la nada, encontró un papel bastante peculiar en la suela de su zapatilla, era una invitación a una casita del terror...</p>
<p>_ <em>miren esto _</em> dijo el pelinegro dejando el papel sobre la mesa.</p>
<p>_<em> ¿Qué es eso? _</em> preguntó Chanyeol con incertidumbre.</p>
<p>_ <em>es una invitación a una casita del terror _</em> le explicó Sehun emocionado.</p>
<p>_ <em>suena divertido _</em> contestó Jongdae. _<em> me apunto _</em>.</p>
<p>_ <em>mmm... no lo sé, es muy raro Sehun _</em> a Baekhyun no le gustaba la idea de ir a ese lugar y menos por el aspecto de esa tarjeta, no le transmitía nada bueno.</p>
<p>_ <em>a mí tampoco ¿No se te hace raro el aspecto de la tarjeta y que justo lo hayas encontrado ahora? _ </em>dijo Chanyeol dándole la razón al pelirosa.</p>
<p>Viendo que eran dos contra dos, Jongdae tuvo la maravillosa idea de lanzar una moneda...</p>
<p>_<em> si sale cara vamos al cine, si sale cruz vamos a la casita, fin de la discusión. _</em> dijo el más bajo mientras lanzaba la moneda al aire.</p>
<p>Baekhyun y Chanyeol en esos microsegundos les rezaron a todos los dioses para que no saliera cruz, pero para su desgracia había tocado cruz, tendrían que ir a la casita del terror.</p>
<p>En menos de cinco minutos Sehun ya había organizado todo, él los pasaría a buscar a todos el viernes a las cinco para poder llegar a las seis que es cuando habría el lugar.</p>
<p>Luego de haber organizado todo, cada uno partió hacia su departamento. Chanyeol y Baekhyun vivían en el mismo edificio, así que siempre volvían juntos...</p>
<p>Chanyeol había notado que el pelirosa seguía un poco decaído por lo de antes y realmente no podía culparlo. Él aquella noche hizo de la suya y, aunque fuera coincidencia que lo vio, pasó y desde entonces las cosas están un poco incomodas entre ellos...</p>
<p>
  <em>Lo que pasó aquella noche en la que los cuatro salieron de fiesta podría considerarse no tan grave dependiendo el punto de vista, pero para Baekhyun fue una pesadilla.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ni bien empezar la noche, el chico con el que solía escribirse estaba en el mismo club y lo vio apenas entró. Por un buen rato no le dio importancia y se dedicó a tomar al lado de Chanyeol y sus amigos. Su idea esa noche era no dejar el lado del castaño, quería tener un poco de privacidad con él, aunque por mucho que lo quisiera, eso en un club nocturno lleno de gente es imposible.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Con el paso de los minutos, aquel chico con el que se escribía apareció de la nada a su lado, queriendo llevárselo a un lugar más íntimo. El pelirosa al principio se negó, pero no podría mantener mucho esa postura ya que aquel chico lo estaba chantajeando. No es que ese chico sea especial o muy rico, no, él sabía su secreto más importante, sabía sobre sus sentimientos por Chanyeol...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Baekhyun no tuvo otra opción que seguirlo, no quería que su secreto sea revelado y menos a Chanyeol. Fueron hacia un pasillo que estaba cerca de los baños de hombres y allí el chico comenzó a tocar y besar al pelirosa, estuvo así un buen rato hasta que quiso pasar a mayores, algo que Baekhyun no quería para nada.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lo que el pelirosa no sabía era que Chanyeol estaba allí, mirándolos sin decir nada y el pelirosa, sin saber por qué, se soltó de aquel chico y comenzó a darle explicaciones sin sentido...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>_ Así que Chanyeol eh _ dijo el "acompañante" de Baekhyun.</em>
</p>
<p><em>_ ¿Quieres callarte de una vez? _</em> <em>le había gritado el pelirosa, bastante enojado ya en ese momento, solo quería salir corriendo de esa espantosa situación, aunque no sabía que las cosas podían empeorar.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>El chico al ver que Baekhyun no le hacía caso, optó por revelar su tan famoso secreto...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>_ Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol... _ el pelirosa y el nombrado se le quedaron mirando, Chanyeol sinceramente no entendía nada, él solo quiso ir al baño y se topó con esta incómoda situación. Pero Baekhyun si sabía lo que estaba pasando y ese era su fin. _ realmente y de todo corazón, nunca pensé que alguna vez llegaría a este punto, pero veo que no tengo otra opción... _ el chico cada dos palabras miraba al pelirosa para hacerle saber lo que se le venía y que ya no había vuelta atrás. Además de que sus palabras cargaban un sarcasmo que Baekhyun por un momento sintió miedo de aquel chico. _ ¿Tú sabes, amigo mío, que esta persona, frente a nosotros, tiene sentimientos por ti? Y déjame aclararte, esos sentimientos no son de amigos. _ el chico se había apoyado en el hombro de Chanyeol mientras le revelaba los sentimientos de su querido amigo, pero lo que aquel chico jamás pensó que sucedería es que Chanyeol lo empujara y se llevara a Baekhyun de allí...</em>
</p>
<p>El par de amigos ya estaban llegando al edificio cuando Chanyeol decidió frenarse. Después de haber recordado lo que pasó aquella noche, se le vino a la mente que no habían tocado el tema. Luego de que se hayan ido no dijeron nada, no intercambiaron palabras, solo regresaron con su grupo de amigos y eso fue todo. Aquello generaba un poco de molestia en el alto, no le gustaba dejar las cosas a medias o sin solucionar...</p>
<p>Baekhyun había notado que su amigo había estado algo raro desde que decidieron ir a la casita del terror, en aquel momento había supuesto que se le pasaría una vez que enfríe la cabeza, pero no parecía ser así. A los ojos del pelirosa, Chanyeol estaba asustado y no quería saber nada con ir a esa casita.</p>
<p>_<em> Chanyeol _</em> lo llamó tocando su hombro suavemente. _<em> ¿En qué estás pensando? _</em> preguntó suavemente, pero un poco preocupado por él.</p>
<p>_ <em>en nada, es solo que... _</em></p>
<p>_<em> ¿Es por lo de la casita del terror, verdad? Escucha, no tienes por qué estar asustado, yo estaré junto a ti ¿Sí? _</em> sin haberse dado cuento, Baekhyun estaba sosteniendo suavemente las mejillas del alto. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo sacó bruscamente sus manos.</p>
<p><em>_ si y no... _ </em>Chanyeol se estaba debatiendo si decirle o no lo que realmente estaba pensando, no quería apurar ni asustar a Baekhyun al preguntarle sobre esa noche, pero muy en el fondo necesitaba tener una respuesta clara a lo que le dijo aquel chico, necesitaba saberlo. _<em> Baekhyun, necesito saber algo _</em></p>
<p>_<em> ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? _</em> el pelirosa no tenía ni idea de lo que su amigo le iba a preguntar y de haberlo sabido, se hubiera ido.</p>
<p>_<em> lo que aquel chico dijo esa noche ¿Es cierto? ¿Es verdad que tienes sentimientos hacia mí? _</em> Chanyeol trató de sonar lo más calmado posible, sabía que, si decía mal alguna cosa, espantaría a Baekhyun y no era eso lo que quería.</p>
<p><em>_ ¿Podemos no hablar de eso? No estoy de humor para pensar en esa noche _</em> luego de decir eso, el pelirosa dio un giro y retomó su marcha hacia la entrada del edificio, dejando a un Chanyeol desconcertado a su paso.</p>
<p>De no ser porque el elevador tardó un buen rato en cerrarse, hubiera podido escapar de la situación, pero Chanyeol logró alcanzarlo justo antes de que el aparato se cerrase.</p>
<p>Una vez ambos dentro del elevador, el alto volvió a reiterar su pregunta, obteniendo nada más que silencio por parte del mayor.</p>
<p>El ascensor abrió y Baekhyun salió lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de no darle importancia a los pasos apurados que venían detrás de él. Para su desgracia, Chanyeol logró alcanzarlo y tomarlo del brazo, obligándolo a darse la vuelta.</p>
<p>_<em> ¿Puedes parar? ¿Qué acaso no te dije que no quiero hablar? ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? _</em> el alto había quedado atónito frente a la reacción de su amigo, a decir verdad, ya lo había visto infinitas veces enojado, pero jamás con él, siempre resolvían sus problemas antes de llegar a mayores, pero hoy no parecía ser el caso.</p>
<p>_<em> yo solo quería hablar contigo, pero si tan poco te interesa hablar sobre lo que sientes por mí o siquiera escucharme, está bien. me voy, adiós. _</em> y con esa última frase Chanyeol ingresó en su departamento cerrando con llave la puerta, dejando a un Baekhyun herido por dentro en su frente.</p>
<p>_<em> bien hecho Baekhyun, hoy sí que te pasaste _</em> se dijo a sí mismo el pelirosa mientras entraba en su departamento y se dirigía a su habitación. _<em> ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? No ves que en lo único que eres bueno es en arruinar las cosas... _</em> estaba hablando solo, recostado en su cama, abrazado a su almohada favorita mientras lloraba. _<em> lo siento Chanyeol, soy un cobarde, perdón _</em> dijo al aire y hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada quedando dormido a los pocos minutos...</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y me sigan acompañando a lo largo de esta historia,<br/>con cariño,<br/>su escritora.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de aquella "discusión", así la llamó Baekhyun, no volvieron a hablar y como si fuera poco, el viernes llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba.</p><p>Como había dicho el menor del grupo, a las cinco los pasaría a buscar para ir hacia la casita del terror, por ende, el pelirosa había decidido faltar a sus clases de la tarde, aunque eso fuera mentira, en realidad había faltado porque no quería ver a Chanyeol, no aún. Baekhyun mentiría si dijera que no pensó en no ir a la casita del terror, pero después de pensarlo reiteradas veces, optó por ir y no quedar como un niño de diez años que se enoja por todo y no afronta sus problemas...</p><p>Eran ya las cinco menos cuarto de la tarde cuando Chanyeol salía de su departamento para esperar por Sehun en la entrada del edificio. Para su suerte, el pelirosa todavía no había bajado y tampoco se lo había cruzado, aunque después de unos cinco minutos Baekhyun había aparecido en el lobby.</p><p>El pelirosa se había sentado en el sillón que estaba frente a Chanyeol y ahí había quedado, sin decir ni siquiera una palabra. Al alto eso lo ponía un poco nervioso, nunca había tenido esa clase de pelea con Baekhyun y no le gustaba para nada que no le hablase, así que él quiso dar el primer paso y hablarle, pero cuando se dispuso a hacerlo Sehun ya los estaba llamando para que subieran a su auto.</p><p>durante un poco menos de mitad viaje, ninguno, Baekhyun y Chanyeol, habló, ambos estaban totalmente cayados, solo hablaban Sehun y Jongdae, y parecía que iba a ser así durante todo el viaje hasta que a Chanyeol le picó el bicho del miedo y ansiedad...</p><p>_<em> chicos... yo sigo pensando que esta es una mala idea ¿Y si volvemos? _</em> dijo el alto apretando fuertemente sus manos. Durante la semana no había tenido tiempo en pensar en eso, había estado ocupado pensando en otras cosas, pero de repente toda esa preocupación lo golpeó en una sola oleada.</p><p>_<em> solo estas exagerando, vas a ver que será divertido _</em> le contestó Jongdae calmado.</p><p>_<em> tiene razón, de paso, no tienes de qué preocuparte, estaremos todos juntos _</em> Sehun trataba de alivianar el estrés de Chanyeol también, pero siendo sinceros ninguno de los dos pudo, el alto estaba demasiado asustado como para calmarse con esas vagas palabras.</p><p>El auto había quedado en silencio después de esa corta conversación, pero Chanyeol seguía nervioso, apretaba sus manos, se agarraba la cara en un inútil intento de calmarse, nada funcionaba y eso a Baekhyun lo estaba haciendo preocuparse más y más, no le gustaba ver a Chanyeol así.</p><p>_<em> hey _</em> dijo el pelirosa tocando suavemente el hombro del alto. _<em> todo va a estar bien ¿Sí? _</em> la voz del Baekhyun era baja, pero no lo suficiente como para que no la pueda escuchar.</p><p>_<em> ni se te ocurra dejarme solo _</em> dijo Chanyeol mirando directamente hacia el pelirosa mientras agarraba su mano fuertemente, sus ojos transmitían miedo.</p><p>_<em> sabes que no lo haría _</em> dijo Baekhyun acariciando su mano. _<em> ven, recuéstate y descansa un poco hasta que lleguemos _</em> el pelirosa golpeó sus propias piernas suavemente para indicarle a Chanyeol que se recostara sobre él. El alto tardó menos de cinco segundos entre desabrocharse el cinturón y acostar su cabeza sobre las piernas de Baekhyun y este, lente y suavemente, comenzó a acariciar su rostro y cabello hasta que por fin calló dormido.</p><p>_<em> bien hecho _</em> le dijo Sehun.</p><p>_<em> mira al frente y conduce _</em> fue lo único que respondió el pelirosa, después de todo él también estaba un poco asustado...</p><p>Luego de casi una hora de viaje, finalmente habían llegado a destino y a decir verdad no era nada parecido a lo que tenían en mente. Ya de por sí, la "casita" era un caserón, era tan inmensa que de casita no tenía nada. Otra cosa que había notado era que la casa no tenía ninguna decoración por fuera, estaba vacía, sin vida, parecía una casa del terror peor real, no a la que vas con amigos a divertirte de los sustos de otra gente, no. Y, por último, pero no menos importante, había un hombre frente ella que parecía estar esperándolos...</p><p>A Chanyeol le recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza y por inercia se aferró al brazo del pelirosa y cuando aquel señor, que parecía haberlos estado esperando, comenzó a hablar, apretó más fuerte su brazo, haciendo que Baekhyun emita una queja de dolor...</p><p>_<em> bienvenidos, los estaba esperando _</em> dice el viejo con los brazos abiertos y una sínica sonrisa en la cara. _ <em>me presento, mi nombre es Lee Soo Man y soy dueño de esta casita del terror _</em> ninguno de los chicos se animaba a decir palabra alguna, estaban demasiados sorprendidos, pero Sehun decidió cortar con esa incómoda situación.</p><p>_<em> bien ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Cómo funciona esta "casita del terror"? _</em> preguntó el menor enfatizando con sarcasmo la última frase. El viejo volvió a poner su sínica sonrisa y le respondió explicándole cuáles eran las reglas.</p><p>_ <em>no es tan complicado _</em> dijo el viejo que se notaba que obviamente estaba mintiendo. _<em> síganme hacia la entrada mientras les explico. _</em> los cuatro siguieron a SooMan, escuchando atentamente lo que iba diciendo, como que la casa en sí era un estilo "laberinto", pero con habitaciones. También mencionó que tenían que completar ciertas tareas para poder salir del lugar y, por último, les mencionó que no eran los únicos jugando, que dentro había más gente.</p><p>Una vez ya en la entrada de la casa, el viejo se despidió con una frase que heló la sangre de los cuatro...</p><p>_<em> sobrevivan si pueden _</em> fue lo que dijo y luego se cerró la puerta en sus caras.</p><p>Chanyeol en ese momento ya había perdido toda pizca de estabilidad que le quedaba, quería salir de allí inmediatamente, no quería saber nada con esa maldita casa, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la puerta estaba trabada y no se abriría.</p><p>Sehun, viendo que el panorama no pintaba nada bueno, decidió tratar de animar un poco al grupo y seguir adelante con la "aventura", después de todo no podrían salir si no jugaban.</p><p>_<em> bien, tranquilicémonos primero. Estamos atrapados aquí, pero no es el fin del mundo, sigamos adelante y exploremos un poco el lugar _</em> Sehun trataba de sonar lo más calmado posible, no quería asustar más a sus amigos, en especial a Chanyeol.</p><p>El menor comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que estaba frente a ellos, era el único camino que había, el cual los terminó llevando a un gran salón donde había más gente.</p><p>_<em> al fin llegaron _</em> ...</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por leer este capitulo,<br/>con cariño, <br/>su escritora.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>